


Дракон и человек

by Sinsin



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsin/pseuds/Sinsin
Summary: Хаку ищет Тихиро. И, конечно, находит.





	Дракон и человек

\- мы еще встретимся, - с улыбкой обещает хаку, отпуская руку тихиро.   
тихиро улыбается в ответ, тоже отпускает хаку и убегает навстречу родителям, школе, жизни. хаку смотрит ей вслед и про себя просит добрых богов, чтобы она прибежала туда, куда хочет.   
хаку глубоко вдыхает, разворачивается и возвращается в купальни. у него много дел - найти себе замену, разорвать контракт с юбабой, уйти из учеников. бани долго были его домом и тюрьмой одновременно, но теперь ворота распахнуты и он почти что свободен. потерпеть осталось совсем чуть-чуть. он дракон и может лететь куда хочет, теперь он точно знает это, но - он больше никогда не хочет сюда возвращаться. а значит, у него есть дела.  
эти дела требуют времени, но хаку, слишком долго проживший в мире духов, мало об этом задумывается.   
в конце концов он заканчивает со своими делами и возвращается в мир людей. он примерно знает, где искать подружку, в каком городе она живет, в какую школу пошла. он предвкушает это. как тихиро прыгнет на него и сожмет в объятиях, как они убегут, скроются с людских глаз и он снова поднимет ее в воздух, как тогда, когда они улетали от дзенибы. как она будет смеяться и радоваться встрече - так же сильно, как он сам. он помог ей найти еду духов в тот вечер и он думает, что она даст ему какой-то еды людей. хаку так долго жил с юбабой, что уже не помнит, как он развлекался, когда еще жил в реке, и, конечно, он не знает, как развлекаются люди. он уверен, что тихиро все-все ему покажет. им будет хорошо вместе. у них будет все время мира, чтобы дружить, держаться за руки, запускать в небо воздушных змеев и бежать за ними.   
может быть, думает хаку, тихиро захочется посмотреть на тех немногих друзей в мире духов, которых она завела. что ж, если она захочет, он ее отведет - но ненадолго, потому что, конечно, он никогда ее не оставит, а сам он видел там слишком много. но для тихиро он готов. для этой человеческой девочки он готов на что угодно.   
дракон ищет тихиро с улыбкой на лице, он рад. что скоро ее увидит.   
и он видит: она - в белом, все остальные - в черном. она - лежит, все остальные - стоят.   
священник читает сутры.  
пахнет ладаном.

**Author's Note:**

> больно вам? класс я так и хотела


End file.
